FBI Drabbles
by nekilarose
Summary: A place for all of my FBI drabbles and ficlets. Mostly centering around Kristen and Jubal
1. Chapter 1

"TETTIGONIID"

"What is that?"

Kristen jumps as the question comes from her left. "How are you so quiet?" She could have sworn she was alone in the apartment.

"Don't deflect, what are you watching?"

"It's the Scripps National Spelling Bee." She slumped down in the sofa, a little embarrassed at having been caught indulging in one of her favorite pastimes.

"On ESPN?" Jubal's eyebrows were up near his hairline.

"Some people consider this a sport." She said defensively.

"TAUROKATHAPSIA"

"No way that's an actual word!" He quickly sat down next to Kristen and watched as the young competitor correctly spelled the seemingly impossible word. "What the hell?" He remarked in wonder.

"Doesn't your kid do spelling bee's?" Kristen asked absently.

"Yeah, but with words that I know." He was still focused on the T.V.

"CHOUMOELLIER"

Kristen tries to angle her tablet so he can't see what she's doing. She quickly marks her choice and turns her attention back to the screen just in time to see her choice pop up on the screen. "Yes!"

"Are you spelling along with them?"

"…...maybe?" She turns her tablet so he can see where she is indeed following along online.

He lets out a warm chuckle and spreads a hand out along the back of the couch. She tries not to shiver as his thumb brushes the side of her neck.

They watch the next few rounds together, each trying to outdo the other.

"URFIRNIS"

Kristen knows her heart rate picks up as she feels his thumb apply a little bit of pressure against her neck, "How long does this usually last?"

"Umm" She has to stop and get her thoughts together. "Normally it doesn't go past 12 or 13 rounds, but the kids this year are awesome." She presses back slightly against his hand, almost moaning when he gets the hint and starts lightly massaging her neck. "Why?"

"No reason" his voice is light and teasing, "just that it's almost 11 and I'm about ready for B-E-D."

She smacks his hand away, ignoring his laughter. "Just for that, I'm staying up to watch the rest, I don't care how long it takes.

* * *

"ODYLIC"

True to her word, she stubbornly stays up until the historic 20th round. It's only after the last word has been spelled correctly that she turns off the T.V and stands up to stretch. The competition had gone for an unprecedented 4 hours and she had sat and watched the entire thing.

Without a word to the man still lounging on the couch, she turns to head into the bedroom. He was right in one regard, it was late, and they had work in the morning.

She got ready for bed, knowing that Jubal was taking care of ensuring the place was locked up for the night. When she emerged from the bathroom, he was sitting against the headboard, deeply engrossed with something on his tablet.

"Do you know how much money these kids earn for winning?" He points to the screen incredulously, "Jesus Christ, I wonder if it's too late to get my kid started. I could kiss paying for college goodbye."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're way behind the curve if you start now. I started-" she broke off, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment at accidentally outing herself. "Shut up." She dove under the covers and turned off the light on her side of the bed.

The bed shifts as Jubal leans over to place the tablet on the bedside table while trying to hide his laughter. He turns off his light as well, then slides down to gather her in his arms. "You were one of those kids who reminded the teacher of the homework, weren't you?"

"I told you that was one time!" She swats at him. "You were probably the cool guy who never even did his homework." She accuses, flipping around to face him in time to see his face become shadowed.

"Guilty as charged." She's sure he meant it to sound breezy, but his face is saying something else entirely.

"What?" It's rare that Jubal gets this serious about anything that's not work, or his kid, or their burgeoning relationship.

He ran a hand up and down her back, "I wasn't the nicest person in high school. I was a spoiled rich kid who was used to getting what I wanted."

Kristen repositions herself so she's half laying on him and wraps arm around his torso, "I'm sure you couldn't've been the bad."

He barks out a laugh, "When the girl I liked told me that she had been trying to fix me up with some new student that transferred to our school that year, I got so pissed that I left her on the side of the road, even after I manipulated events in order to drive her home."

Kristen was speechless, "Well damn. Did you ever apologize?"

He shakes his head, "Even better, I started dating her arch rival just to get back at her."

"Wow. You were a dick." She poked his side.

"When I started getting sober and doing the whole apology bit, I looked her up and apologized." He revealed.

"I hope she made you work for it." Kristen may be half in love with the man laying next to her, but that was no reason to sweep what he did under the table.

"Cher is a good person. She accepted my apology and I still get a Christmas card from her and Josh every year." His hand ran along her back to settle on what was becoming its favorite resting place on her hip.

"Her name was Cher?" Kristen asked disbelievingly.

"L.A. rich kids." He reminder her.

"Gotcha."

There was silence and she was drifting off until Jubal nudged her gently, "Hey, back to the whole spelling bee thing, do you really think it's too late to start?"

"G-O T-O S-L-E-E-P."


	2. Acceptance

"So, what's the verdict?" He was trying not to look like he had been pacing beside her desk when she walked back in a daze.

"She made a personal call." Kristen still couldn't believe it, she had been expecting Dana to at the most, write her a letter of recommendation. Hearing that she'd not only read her email, but also made a call to help secure her a spot in the next upcoming class was so much more than she imagined.

"…and?" Jubal leaned forward anxiously.

"And I start the first week in July." Her smile lit up the entire office.

"That's great!" He looked like he wanted to hug her, but thought the better of it. They were still in at work surrounded by people, no one needed to explicitly tell them it would be a bad idea.

They were saved by Maggie and OA blowing by them with an update on their latest case. "We'll celebrate later, okay?" He murmured as he gave her his customary pat on the shoulder before trailing his hand down to her elbow.

"Okay." She replied a little breathlessly. She wasn't sure if he meant just with her, or with the entire team, but no matter what, she was looking forward to it. She shook off her amazement and got her head back in the game.

* * *

Later, after the case had been solved, after Kristin made her announcement to the rest of the team, and after she had taken deliberate care to leave the office alone, she was opening the door to her apartment when she heard the soft "Congratulations" beside her.

Somehow, even though he must have left after her, he was lounging beside the next stoop apparently waiting for her to arrive. "I know all the side streets." He explained with a sheepish grin. She didn't respond, just casually left the door open for him to walk through behind her.

Once inside, he quickly backed her up against her front door. "I am so proud of you."

Kristin couldn't stop the ear to ear grin that spread across her face. "I'm so excited! What was it like? Did you have fun when you were there? What kind of-" Her questions were smothered by his lips on hers. She eagerly pulled him in closer to her and buried her hands in his hair to keep him close to her.

He ended he kiss and rested his forehead against hers, "Don't overthink this, not yet. Just for right now, enjoy it. You can start freaking out tomorrow." He gave her a quick kiss before retreating into her tiny kitchen. "We got some celebrating to do!"


	3. Halloween

A/N: I was recently reminded that Ebonee played a pirate of some sort in the show Wrecked. And thus, this was born. And yes, I know the timing of the show to when Halloween is doesn't add up, but I'm hand-waving it.

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

Jubal turned to see his normally very casual, very follow the rules girlfriend dressed in leather pants with a tiny tank top. She was adorned with jewelry practically dripped from her ears, it wrapped around neck down into her cleavage, she had bands that shimmered gold in the light of the hallway. She had bangles on each wrist, and more rings than he thought she even owned spread out across her fingers. He looked closer, was that a septum piercing?

"You shooting for a new definition of Casual Friday?" He guessed. Truthfully he had no issues with it, but it definitely wasn't up to FBI standards.

Kristen rolled her eyes, "No, silly. It's for the costume party after work. Ian wanted all the techies to go as some sort of pirates, and this is my take on the theme!" She smiled that bright smile of hers and Jubal felt his lips curl up in response.

"You look great." He assured her.

"Yeah?" She looked down, "It's not too much, right? You'd tell me if I was veering into skank-land, wouldn't you?" She bit the corner of her lip in apprehension.

"If that was the case, I'd ask you to only wear it when it was just us two." He tilted his head, "matter of fact…." he made a grab for her.

"No!" She danced out of his reach. "I spent forever on this. Let me change first." She took off towards the bedroom.

"Or I can help you take it off." Jubal sauntered after her, content to wait a few more minutes to let the anticipation build.

"You mean tear it off?" She called back.

"Or that." He said to himself.

He walked into the normally tidy bedroom, "Oh wow."

"Yeah, I got a bit carried away." Kristen stood there in just her leather pants and the tiniest bra that Jubal had ever seen. He took in her toned physique and noted that she wouldn't have any issues with the physical part of the FBI academy.

"I'll clean it up, don't worry." She frowned, "as soon as I remember where I put my gun." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, your what?" Jubal couldn't've heard that right.

"My gun." Kristin repeated, "I'm a modern day pirate, so I use a gun instead of a sword."

"Makes total sense, I guess." He wandered in the room to help her look for her lost weapon.

"Found it!" Kristin straightened up from where she had been leaning over the bed. The gun was attached to a belt that she fastened around her bare waist, and Jubal had to hold in his laughter at how out of place on her it looked.

"Piratey enough?" She struck a pose.

"Piratey enough." He concurred slipping an arm around her waist. Instead of her normal understated perfume, she'd chosen something that smelled like the ocean.

He wanted to dive into her and never come up for air.

Her time was running short before she had to leave for training, and there was so much he wanted to tell her. Instead he chose to keep the mood light. "So do I get to make pirate jokes"? He asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Not if you want any of this pirates booty, you won't."

"Argh matey."

"Oh my god." She buried her face in his shoulder muffling her laughter. She pulled back, "You know, there's still time for you to get in on this." She teased.

"No." He silenced anything else she was about to say, and went about stripping her of her very carefully thought out costume.

Maybe if he was lucky he'd be able to convince her to only wear it for him.


	4. There Are Perks To Being A Field Agent

"Hey, Kris?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that you're a field agent, you should probably take your gun."

Kristen groaned as she bolted back to her desk to retrieve her firearm. She knew she would be hearing about this later.

And she did.

* * *

"I can't believe you almost forgot your gun!" Jubal was laughing so hard he almost choked on his eggroll.

"Shut up! Don't I get a little leeway for it being my first case as a field agent?" Kristen shoved him in the side.

"Okay, okay, c'mere." He put down his container of food and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah you get a little leeway. Especially since I heard you really went after the bombing suspect. Chasing him down and stopping him from jumping the fence? That's my girl." He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Kristen snuggled into him, "It was crazy and fun at the same time."

"Still glad you made the switch?"

"Absolutely." Kristen smiled up at him before disengaging and reaching for her drink, "Don't get me wrong, I love working with you and Ian in the office, but it feels so much more real being out on the streets."

"How's Stuart working out? You guys getting along?" Kristen took note of the forced casualness of his tone.

"That reminds me." she shot a hand out and took the bag that held the rest of his eggrolls, holding it out of his reach. "Did you bring him in just to watch over me?"

"No." He sounded sincere, but she narrowed her eyes at him anyway, "I just thought it would be better if you had a veteran agent with you the first go round." He tried to shrug nonchalantly.

She held on to the bag, "And?"

"Plus, I know and trust him, and admittedly I'd feel better knowing you're in good hands." He held out his hands. "Can I get my eggrolls back now?" She tossed the bag at him.

"Does he know?" Kristin could handle being assigned a partner because she was a brand new agent, what she couldn't handle was having someone brought in just because her boyfriend was nervous about her being in the field.

"About what? Us?" Jubal shook his head, "No, not that I'm ashamed, it's just-"

"Our business." Kristen finished for him.

"Damn straight." He leaned over to give her a kiss. She obliged but winced as she pulled away. "What's wrong, are you hurt?" He ran his hand along her back until he found a spot that made her flinch away.

"Just a little sore from where I collided with the fence, no biggie." She answered.

Jubal set down the bag, "You know, I wasn't going to bring it up just yet, but, there are perks to being a field agent." He stood up and began cleaning up their combined mess.

"Really, like what?" Kristen watched him head into the kitchen to dispose of their trash.

"Well, you get your choice of lunch or dinner with no arguments-providing that there was an arrest made." He motioned for her to stand, "Also, should you ever have to fire your weapon and are on desk duty until the shooting is cleared, you get the run of Netflix for that entire time." He guided her towards the back of his apartment to where the bathroom was located.

"I don't recall learning this at Quantico." Kristen joked.

"It's a New York office kind of thing." Jubal replied before pulling her into the bathroom and gesturing for her to have a seat. He poked around in the cabinets before pulling out a glass jar and held it up to her nose for her to sniff.

"Smells good?" Once she gave her approval, he dumped a good amount into the running bathwater. Soon the small space was filled with the scent of lavender, and Kristen took a deep breath feeling herself start to relax.

"Last but not least." He started unbuttoning her blouse, "Baths on demand following any kind of field injury."

"Any kind?" Kristen shrugged off her blouse and wrapped her hair up, "What if I trip over my own two feet and sprain my ankle?" She finished stripping down and stood before Jubal in all her glory.

There was a moment's pause while he eyed her up and down before swooping her up in his arms, "Then I guess I'll be carrying you to the tub until you're healed." He set her down in the tub and watched as she got herself comfortable.

"Does the injured agent also get a say on if he or she wants company?" She reclined back into the tub.

"I believe that's in the bylaws as well." Jubal was already pulling his own shirt over his head.

"Great, can you call OA and see if he's free?" Kristen didn't even try to hold in her laughter as Jubal paused while unzipping his pants to shoot her a dark look, "Really?"

"Get in here, silly." She scooted forward to allow him to slide in behind her. Once he was settled in she relaxed against him and exhaled. "Yeah, I could get used to perks like this."


End file.
